Apocalypse
by Wavern1522
Summary: Allen Walker, a mother who did not expect the end of the world came in the most cruel and bloody as possible. Now, with your children you must find their way out of the problems ahead. Soon you will realize that the zombies will not be your only problem. Pairings: CrossxFem!Allen and KandaxFem!Allen


**Hello Gladly, I have to say I am new one by fics, and I'm not sure that this well-written since English is not my native language but I did what I could, if I have something to confess, would I love the CrossxAllen, the Yullen and TykixLavi. I can only tolerate Allen (male or female) east Cross or Kanda, do'm picky, but I can do, they are my tastes and I can not change even if you want.** **And since the Manga is stuck for now, me no choice but to wait, finally is not a warning.**

 **Warning: Gore and some violation.**

 _Italics: Sounds, thoughts and signs._

 **I hope you enjoy Reading.**

* * *

 **Meeting**

Breathing.

Small tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sore legs and arms.

A girl with short white hair with his deformed left arm and a red scar that covered almost the entire left side of his breath face breathlessly as he leaned on the wall of an alley and held in his arms tightly to two five-year They mourn not stop and ask questions.

She looked behind her and saw many people running behind her. I take a breath and continue running while being chased.

With each step he felt the narrowest alley again, but the shouts and grunts of chasing him only made him go faster.

He saw the alley and cross...

Blood.

Chaos.

Bodies everywhere and people running and screaming in all directions.

In front of her was a show that was only horror and despair. The buildings were being assaulted or catching fire, cars collide one after another and some were incinerated by collisions with people inside. But what stands out most was people devouring each other.

People who were eating others had gray skin and the smell of putrefaction was detected several meters without forgetting that part of the skin was falling off, her teeth easily tearing the skin of normal people, but what worried more were his eyes were completely white with just a glance you caused chills.

I do not know the scene in front of her and ran to the left and into the first building that was nearby and hid behind some boxes. She covered the mouths of children as I hear the footsteps of those things that were behind them without giving it a second look at where they had entered.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing ventured to take a look and saw nothing more than a few people out being eaten and others fleeing.

He sighed as he set free the mouths of children were still crying.

"Hey." He said softly, "Do not worry." Stroked her red hair "While they are with mom monsters will not harm." I embrace strongly "From now on we will have to hide and keep as quiet as possible, Understood, Ringo, Takeshi?"

Ringo and Takeshi nodded as they clung tightly to his mother. Gently stroked their heads. Sigh still not believing how a normal day completely crumbled to the point where people kill others to survive.

She strained to hear a cry thunderous sound along with a tear. I knew that person no longer has any chance of survival, once bitten you have no hope to live.

So, people who follow and those who were devouring others out there were zombies. As those who only appear in movies, video games and programs horror, tragedy and suspense.

At one point I was eating ice cream with her children in the park and the next they were persecuted by fierce meat-eaters.

 _Snarl._

She let out a little moan of fear to hear that growl very close to them and making the kids flinch. But seeing the sides saw nothing. Hearing another grunt under the gaze toward the sound source and smiled a little to see Ringo, Takeshi and herself were hungry.

What could be done? The only thing that was a simple dish ate breakfast with eggs, bacon and a little ice cream bought shortly before the disaster began.

"Mom... we are hungry"

"I know Takeshi." I look at the place where they were and noticed the many television there was. Sigh knowing that in a store and the probability of finding food is almost nil. I look through the broken window and saw some zombies walking and others getting up and away from human bodies that devoured to the bone. Just see that caused him...

 _Hungry._

Shook his head at that morbid thought. Now is not the time to question your mind should find food before they were discovered. Carefully he got up and hid behind the televisions that are still standing and walked to a doorway leading to a staircase.

 _Crack._

He stopped suddenly to hear that noise.

She looked behind her and saw Ringo floor a piece of glass. He could feel the fear and guilt in his face. He gave a glance at the window and saw these scavengers stop and look at the sides in finding that noise.

A drop of sweat trickled down her cheek.

Quickly and quietly he picked up Ringo and Takeshi.

"Be silent, or monsters found us"

Redheads stopped their mouths with their hands to keep out any sound. I watch the dead and was relieved that wander aimlessly again.

 _CRASH._

Vaulting look behind her and her silver eyes narrowed.

Behind her was a Doberman dog who had a left eye, part of his chest he showed the ribs and its organs and its snout showing his bloody teeth that had traces of flesh of people and animals should eat before you get to it.

Hearing the shouts and grunts, street scavengers were attracted by the noise made that stupid dog. He went to the stairs as he was being followed again by those monsters. I almost slipped in the blood that stained the steps, but recovered to reach the final saw the sky and knew he was on the roof and looking back closed the door with the foot blocking the way to the zombies.

I left the children on the floor and put the lock the door. When the door trembled knew would not survive long with the horde of scavengers hitting her relentlessly. His concern was interrupted by a lazy moan, and looking into a corner saw a body with organs exposed rising.

"Shit, Children hide yourself!"

They hid behind some boxes while she faced the zombie. The undead blood drooling while watching her with his dead eyes and walked slowly. He looked around and saw a stained crimson liquid lever knows well.

She recoiled when that scavenger lunged forward to take a bite. I look at their children who were not far from it. Quickly he dodged the zombie and walked to the edge of the roof. He clutched the lever in an attempt to relieve stress and anxiety I was feeling at that moment of life and death.

I looked at the undead tighten the legs…

Now comes the worst...

He ran toward her as he extended his arms to hold and give your bite.

She calculated the distance was his enemy.

 _Four meters._

 _Three meters._

 _Two and a half meters._

 _One meter._

 _Fifty centimeters._

His irises shrank and as he was about to catch her she leaned over and with the curve of the lever hooked a leg and pulled hard making the scavenger stumble and fall from the roof hitting his face on the concrete street. He walked away from the shore and look at the remains scattered on the floor and gave a big sigh of relief but now missing lock the door.

"Mom?"

Vaulting and was addressed in a strong hug twins making them sit on the floor. I look for a moment before smiling and helps to rub their backs. I understood they were afraid that the catch zombie and become his meal.

 _CRACK._

The family moment was interrupted by the loud noise of breaking wood and saw the face of one of the scavengers in the door that closed earlier. For some reason it reminded him of the scene from a movie.

I look at the sides and found the emergency stairs.

"Ringo, Takeshi door could not resist any longer, we must lower"

"With the other monsters?! Noooo." Takeshi complains while Ringo shook his head.

"It's either that or take a chance with them." He notes the door began to break even.

That alone was enough to twins clung to her mother's legs (and accidentally digging her nails). She looked around if there was carrion near the stairs. Luckily there were only half eaten bodies, if they ever move could easily avoid them. She accommodation lever in his pants and Takashi hug with his left arm and made Ringo scorch his neck while on his back.

"Hold on well"

Under the stairs and shivered as his normal hand made contact with fresh blood. Worried when I hear the door to break even and the barking dog followed her to the store.

On reaching the ground was holding the door scavengers he broke completely making the girl with white hair observed up, feeling more pressure on his chest and neck they knew what it meant.

I look at the bodies on the ground and starting to move toward them using their arms.

Taking a breather advance toward the alley and avoiding hands with broken nails zombies.

When you get back to the street he saw most people turned into zombies and dragging their feet into a car that collided with a post and within this was a person who had a broken neck. She frowned and ran away from the scene, knew regret later, but now should think of their children first.

I continue running while ignoring people being cornered by zombies and screaming for help. Although usually stop to help those people, she can not help and protect Takeshi and Ringo at once...

She learned it the hard way.

In his career he ran into a German Shepherd and Spitz who had pieces missing fur and bite marks that were devouring what was left of the body of an infant. When he ran near them it was a big mistake because that caught his attention and began to pursue it.

"Mom, the dogs follow us"

"Do not look!". Exclaimed to dodge the hands of scavengers. He looked around and knew he was not far from home, but knew he had to first lose the horde was behind them or the house would be invaded and there would be no hope.

Wherever they looked there only places that had pillaged and broken windows and doors will not stand against them.

The horde was behind them and were eager to try the meat that girl and children carrying possessed. They saw them turn the corner and pick up the pace. Upon arriving they saw nothing but hunger was stronger and continued to advance.

Some cans and garbage bags moved. Of the boats left the two redheads and bags the girl with white hair appeared, it goes without saying that the three were covered with leftover food with a foul odor.

"Mom this smells horrible." The twins said in unison.

"The first thing we will be coming home to bathe." The twins could not agree more.

.

The rest of the way was a little quieter. Thing she feared because it could be ambushed and all you have is a lever.

"Mom ... Are we there yet?". Takeshi and Ringo were about to fall asleep in his arms.

"Almost, they hold on a little more." He looked around and recognized the street name, your sense of direction is very bad, but the street name recognized as it is very close to home, always see him before disappearing. "We are so close." Hasten the way to see a small two-story house with paint falling off, but I was careful not to make noise to see a few zombies walking near her.

After walking a little approached zombies who were near her home. Saw a rock and a trash can nearby. Left the children on the floor, I took the stone and throw waste into the boat making noise to attract scavengers. Taking advantage of his opportunity were straight home, but the albino children stopped when her home had broken windows.

Cautiously he opened the door while redheads following her closely. He looked around and saw the closet door close. Grasping the handle of his pants, he raised it to open the door and sigh of relief that no one was there. "Children come while I look for if there is someone inside."

"And what happened to you?". Ringo doubt.

"I'll be fine, now entering"

She closed the door with the children inside while clinging to his weapon. I walk into the kitchen and found nothing out of the ordinary, to check the refrigerator was I only had three eggs and some juice. Sigh seeing that, it was assumed that today was going to collect payment from one of his works and buy a little more food. To check the rest of the first floor did not find anything, so it was carefully upstairs.

He went first to the room and Takeshi Ringo. When opened it was a bunk bed with blankets lying on the floor and a plush dolls and colored pencils lying. He smiled when he saw that the room was like every day. Not seeing anything or anyone important to leave the room and went to his.

Opening the door frowned at her messy room. His mattress was on the floor, drawers of his nightstand were open and the papers I had inside scattered on the ground, their circulation and the broken bulb lamp, her eyes went to her closet and noticed it was a little ajar. Lifting the lever went to the closet and opened it as...

Nothing.

There was nothing but clothes on the floor and her photo album on the floor with metal letters _'Sweet Memories'_.

He sighs while picked up the album and saw one of the photographs of her laughing at a boy with dark long hair blue tied to a tail twisted horse and blue eyes that threatened his sword to a boy with short red hair with a patch over his eye right and left was green that his hands up in surrender and near him was a Chinese girl with green hair tied in two pigtails and amethysts eyes with a clipboard in his hands that seemed intent to strike in the head of blue hair.

Felt his eyes stinging. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to keep the tears come out. That image is long, along with the other. After this is not quite sure that they are still alive. His eyes looked to another particular photo and look at the man who was with her when I was younger could not help clenching hard, really hoping that this man was dead.

"I do not know because even I have your photo." Sigh as I hug the album "I guess I'm not ready to forget."

As closed the album reflects the letters showed him a figure behind her. Turning round was addressed and making release a moan of surprise as his lever finished under his bed. His attacker was big, burly, with a face that leaves much to be desired, and made her begin to tremble.

"What have we here? It seems that this day improvement for me. " He smiled, showing his yellow teeth when the girl fell "First this world to fuck off, second sacrifice all my friends to save, third will take me to a third beauty this day and have not been two hours since I screwed up and kill the second".

To run into the wall he knew he had no escape. Again and again she cursed herself for not properly have checked his room and have released their only defense against that type.

But…

Although I had not know if I could attack a person.

Cry of surprise when he broke his shirt and unzipped and pulled his pants revealing her pink lace bra covering her breasts and her panties that matched. I try to pull away, but the subject his leg hard and was sure it would leave a mark later. Squealed when his big hand squeezed her left breast and tore her bra leaving her naked chest.

He covered himself with his arms, but they were removed and set aside her head exposing her breasts. I cry foul mouth feel her sucking and biting her pink nipples to the point that later would leave bruises.

"It's time for the good"

"NOOO!"

Scream even louder and tears away when he broke her panties and looked lowered his pants and boxer shorts revealing his erection and pre-cum. I was horrified to see him in the position that it has no chance to escape and she does not want another baby if he can escape from it later.

"¡GAAAAH!"

Hairy saw a golden ball in the ear of his attacker.

"Timcanpy"

Timcanpy is a kitten he gave her a month ago and is very protective of her and her children.

"DAMN CAT"

I take the opportunity to leave it free and went to get the lever and before that fat Tim grabbed her hit him in the stomach.

"DO NOT HURT HIM!"

His attacker grabbed her stomach. Tim leap into the albino and she caught him and hug. When he recovered knew he was furious, they said his eyes.

"I was going to be smooth, but it'll put you and bring out har...!"

I fail to finish because I fell unconscious. I look with surprise the man passed out before looking up ... and felt his eyes returned to prickle.

In front of her was the boy ... man rather patch of photography with a bloodstained hammer, tattered clothes and breathing hard.

"Lavi?"

The redhead looked up the person who saved and...

"¡STRIKE!". He yelled smiling face red and heart-shaped eyes.

"Yes, if you're Lavi." She usually had mad and then say not distracted, but I was very happy to see him again.

"We know each other?". When he recovered from his euphoria I look at her white hair and green eyes began to widen "Could be...". I look at his deformed arm that seemed flaky. Of nowhere began to wring the naked albino grinder in a hug while his eye out tears like a waterfall "MOYASHI-CHAAAAAAN THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Al-also… I'm… Ha-happy Lavi… L-let go." He said with his last breath.

I watch blue face of her old friend and let her go as she took a deep breath. Made out their torn clothes and the unconscious man and frowned. He knew there would be people like that in this zombie apocalypse, but did not expect it so fast. The speed at which humans fall into madness and succumb to their desires is terrifying.

Seeing I recovered albino looked away from her body. Before I say anything another voice.

"Lavi! Where are you?"

"Where did you get Baka Usagi?"

His gray eyes widened.

"Those are…?"

They entered her room the girl and the boy in the picture, only large more. Unlike Lavi, his clothes were not so broken. The woman was armed with a frying pan that was a little bloodstained while the man had a sword with crimson liquid trickling down the sheet metal.

"Lenalee ... Bakanda". The tears finally came out of his eyes.

The two Asians looked to the naked albino. Lenalee could not help feeling a little jealous to see that had a more voluptuous figure than hers and Kanda looked the remains of clothes I had and the unconscious man and assumed that no Lavi was going to be raped. But both saw their left arm looks red with black fingernails and the red scar on his face.

"Allen-chan"

"Moyashi"

Allen was again approached by a smothering hug from Chinese burying his face in his bare chest while Kanda approached the unconscious man and began to tie him with one of their belts.

"¡Allen-chan!" I cry while smiling "It's been years when you disappeared Where were you?"

"..."

"Why do not you answer me?"

"Because you're killing." Kanda said as he finished tying the subject.

She looked at Allen and saw that his face began to turn blue and released immediately, "Sorry Allen-chan." He apologized and looked at his clothes on the floor and the man tied. He clutched the handle of the pan while a black aura enveloped her completely. Before committing murder grabbed the sheet that was on the floor and covered her friend and then go to fat.

"Lenalee." Allen the subject's arm making her look at him and his eyes soften "It does not matter"

"Like it it does not matter!". His three friends cried in unison.

"Lavi came on time and not step over, so no matter now." She cringed at the looks he received.

When the three looked quieted her old friend who went years without telling anyone. There were many things I wanted to ask, but as long did not have just one question.

"Because you left?". The three said in unison causing the albino shrinks and beads of sweat forming on his head.

"Eeeeehhh... well... I...". He began to sweat.

"Where have you been these years Moyashi? Your sense of direction is so bad that you end up lost in another city?". Kanda mocked her and was about to rebuke him, but stopped.

The black aura that surrounded us intimidated.

"MOM!"

Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were surprised by two children hair and red eyes stood in front of the albino and faced. The girl was holding a butter knife and a fork child. The scene showed courage if they had these children, but at the same time naivete wanting to face much larger than themselves.

Lenalee could not help but let out a sigh of tender happiness at how those children were. They were like two puppies trying to defend their territory. However, the mind of the three went blank when processed what the twins cry.

"Moyashi-chan." Lavi looked at the family of three.

"Is." Lenalee looked at the twins.

"Mother." Kanda finished with an expressionless, but inside was more surprised than or equal Lenalee and Lavi.

Everything was silent. All he heard were the groans of zombies slowly approached them.

* * *

 **They like me? Sorry misspellings and be a little confusing in some words, but, as I said, I'm not very good in terms of translations, but I hope you enjoyed it. And I wonder if I continue. I must say that Ringo and Takeshi, although they are Oc are not quite as I imagine you know who the father is. However, the question is here How they came to that?**  
 **I should also say that publishes the Spanish version, but will be later because now I have much sleep, having a good night.**


End file.
